Diskussion:Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies
Lemma Aus gegebenem Anlass möchte ich hier öffentlich die Frage erörtern, ob wir im Titel dieser zwölf Quellenbücher das "Galaxy Guide xy" stehen lassen sollen. Meiner Meinung nach gehört dies nämlich zum Titel des Buches und ist nicht direkt mit dem üblichen, in den Richtlinien definierten Fall einer Reihe zu vergleichen. Ich bitte um Meinungen! 21:41, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Im Fall von Romanen, wo Romanreihennamen konkret druch ein Bindestrich o.ä. vom Romannamen getrennt ist, finde ich das ok. Nur denke ich nicht, dass es bei Sekundärliteratur sonderlich viel sinn macht. Hier gehört sowas wie Galaxy Guide zum Buchnamen, auch wenn es als Reihe gesehen werden kann. Wenn man sowas aber so sehen möchte und dies aus dem Lemma verbannen möchte zerstückelt dies den Namen und er ist bei weitem nicht mehr so Eindeutig wie vorher. Dann könntem an auch Das Kompendium oder '' The Essential'' als Reihe ansehen und dieses Prefix aus dem Lemma entfernen, dann kann aber keiner mehr damit was anfangen. Als Informatiker sag ich euch nun, dass bei einem Lemma nicht nur die Eindeutigkeit wichtig ist, sondern auch seine Aussagekraft. "Finden sie Sinnvolle und eindeutige Namen für ihre Methoden!" heißt es da immer. Wenn ich nun eine Methode ReinholdMessner nennen würde, währe diese zwar Eindeutig aber bei weitem nicht sinnvoll, da nicht Aussagekräftig. Bacta-Piraten kann für sich alleine stehen, aber Mos Eisly (GG 7) oder A New Hope (GG 1) nicht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:26, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Der Titel sagt es eindeutig aus: Galaxy Guide ist die Reihe, dies ist die zwölfte (und übrigens somit die letzte) Ausgabe und der Titel des Buches ist Aliens – Enemies and Allies. Bei den Essential Guides ist es so, dass der Reihenname ein fester Bestandteil des eigentliches Buchttitels ist, wie beispielsweise The New Essential Guide to Alien Species. Und bei den Kompendien ist es so, dass sie jeweils zu bereits Bestehenden Reihen gehören. Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie ist der Sammelband aller illustrierten Enzyklopädien, die zuvor in vier Einzelausgaben zu den drei Prequels und der Klassischen Trilogie erschienen sind. Genauso verhält es sich mit Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen. Hier ist die Trennung aber klar. Mir ist es bewusst, dass in der Reihe auch Titel wie Mos Eisley gibt. Aber solche mehrdeutigen Lemma gibt es in anderen Beziehungen auch und ich verstehe nicht, warum man ausgerechnet in diesem Fall wieder eine Ausnahme machen sollte. Das Lemma das Buches könnte Mos Eisley (Galaxy Guide) heißen, in den Artikel kommt dann zusätzlich eine Navigationsvorlage zu den anderen elf Galaxy Guides und im Artikel Mos Eisley fügen wir die Vorlage:Andere Bedeutung ein. Ich meine nur, wenn man ein System hat, muss man dieses auch konsequent durchsetzen, denn der normale Benutzer erkennt nicht, warum er bei allen anderen Büchern nur nach dem Titel und ausgerechnet hier mit Reihe und Buchtitel suchen muss. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:01, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Der Meinung bin ich nicht. Diese Quellenbücher haben eindeutige Namen, weshalb eine Angabe in Klammern einfach nicht notwendig ist. 13:10, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ja, dieses hat jetzt einen eindeutigen Namen, aber mein Beispiel bezog sich auf das Quellenbuch, dass einfach nur Mos Eisley heißt. Bei Aliens – Enemies and Allies bräuchte man selbstverständlich keine Klammer.--Anakin Skywalker 13:21, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Ani wie kann st du nur so inkonsequent sein. Wenn du Galaxy Guide weglassen möchtst, dann muss das Kompendium auch fliegen. Bitte keine halben Sachen. Es ist zudem nicht sonderlich sinnvoll bei Titeln wie Mos Eisly mit Klammern zu abreiten, von der Länge her kann man dann auch den vollen Titel nehmen. Wenn man nun dies unterlässt, dann verzichtet man auf die Aussagekraft des Lemmas, etwas was wir nicht verantworten sollten. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:22, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Wie schon oben geschrieben, bilden die beiden Kompendien keine eigenständige Reihe sondern sind Sammelbänder von bereits bestehenden Reihen, nämlich Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie und Die Risszeichnungen. Man verzichtet nicht auf die Aussagekraft des Lemmas und in anderen Beziehungen wird auch mit Klammern gearbeitet, siehe nur Star Wars (Panini), Star Wars (Ehapa). Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum hier eine Ausnahme gemacht werden soll, wenn wir ein System haben, das sich auch hier problemlos anwenden lässt. Ihr lasst es ja nicht mal darauf ankommen.--Anakin Skywalker 13:28, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Nun, wir müssen vor allem im Auge behalten, dass die Titel einfach ohne „Galaxy Guide“ eben nicht die Aussagekraft haben, denn wenn wir jetzt allen Ernstes einen Artikel „Criminal Organisations“ nennen wollen, wird dies noch zu mehr Verwirrungen unter Benutzern führen, als einfach nur kurz zu erklären, dass wir in diesem Fall eine Ausnahme mache. Moddi und Ben haben recht. Bel Iblis 13:34, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Ich denke auch, dass Moddi und Ben die bessere Lösung vorschlagen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:44, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Nagut, dann will es die Mehrheit halt so. Aber ist die Zahl im Lemma wirklich nötig?--Anakin Skywalker 13:49, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Wenn wir den ganzen Titel wiedergeben, sollte auch die Nummer dabeisein. Bel Iblis 14:10, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET)